Where Am I?
by Little Miss Malevolent
Summary: Bella is being held prisoner by an unknown vampire. Is she now safe? Or has she been taken prisoner by someone much worse? JACOB LOVERS BEWARE! Jacob will not be good in this story! I warned you! Please R&R. Flames welcome.
1. Prisoner

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

At first, this was meant to be a separate story, but then I realized it worked for Bella!!! So if something doesn't work out, review and I'll come up with some way to explain it. Thanks to one of my best friends for helping me come up with this.

A/N- Yes, this is Bella, but she's lost her memory. She has also never heard of the Volturi.

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I was aware of was the pain surging though my wrists. I slowly tried to clear my mind from the dark chaos reigning it.

I struggled toward consciousness, remembering nothing. As I slowly lifted my eyes, I looked around.

I was in a small circular room, hanging a few inches off the ground by chains binding my wrists. My arms felt like they were going to be pulled out of my sockets.

_I am a prisoner_.

Suddenly, images, and memories began to swirl through my head. I tried to grasp something that made sense, but the pain in my head sent me reeling. All my attempts were futile- I couldn't hold on to anything long enough to understand it.

Suddenly, a tall black-clothed figure entered my cell.

"Good, they didn't kill you."

The voice was barely a whisper, yet it reverberated throughout the room, sending chills up my spine.

There was a cold hard, yet amused edge to the voice, as if its owner knew and enjoyed the fear emanating from me.

_They? Who is this they?_

I tried to focus on my captor. He was tall, and thin, with a black hood covering most of his features. As I studied him, he removed his cloak. I immediately recoiled in fear.

His skin was deathly pale, and his eyes were blood red. His hair was black, framing his face. Cruel, and deadly, but somehow beautiful. His face almost seemed familiar somehow, like I had seen the red eyes staring at me in interest before.

_Impossible. How could I know this...this..._

I didn't know what to call him, but he was too perfect to be human.

I saw a wicked smile flicker across his face. I noticed how his ashen skin contrasted with his black clothing.

Suddenly he was beside me, but I didn't see or hear him move. He wore a slight smile upon his lips.

"There, there my darling," He said in mock affection, "Don't be afraid. You knew this was going to happen someday. Or did you think we'd never find out?"

"What?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Now let's not be difficult. Just tell me everything about them and then I _promise_ I'll let you go." His smile he then gave suggested otherwise.

_Them?_

"I-I don't know what y-you're..."I stammered.

Sighing, he cut me off with a raised hand.

"I was afraid this would happen. I hoped we could do this the easy way," He said in a regretful voice.

He reached into the folds of his cloak to reveal a long dagger. He caressed my throat with a pale, cold hand, then pressed the blade hard against my neck.

"Such a pretty little neck. Pity I'll have to cut it.

I gasped, my eyes wide in horror as he took the tip and cut a thin line down my throat. I felt the blood trickle down and seep into my dress.

"I'll play games for as long as you want, little girl," He breathed into my ear. Laughing softly, he stroked my face causing another shudder to rack my body.

"I'll be back at dawn my sweet. Think carefully about what you will and won't tell me.

In one swift moment he spun and turned and glided from the room. Back at dawn...I shivered yet again. My mind was swirling with questions.

_Who is he? What does he want? What will he do upon his return?_

My thoughts tormented me as I drifted out of consciousness...

Who is this captor? What will he do to our poor Bella (who has yet to gain her memory)? Will Edward save her? Will Jacob show up? (FYI if he does, he probably won't be good. TEAM EDWARD!!!)

I won't continue until I have at least 7 reviews. I refuse to write story no one likes or reads. Flames welcome though. Those who review get a quote from next chapter!!!


	2. Rescued?

**8 reviews! I'm happy. And something like 53 hits when I last checked. And 3 alerts, and 1 favorite. **

**Others have told me that that is really good for only my 2****nd**** fan-fic. Keep reviewing! **

**Remember, reviews get a quote from the next chapter. And I've fixed it so even if you don't have a fan-fic account, you can still review. **

**So you have no excuse!!!! **

**XD **

**OK, this has some slightly mature themes coming up. **

**I don't think it's enough to put into M, it does not get bad at all. I promise. **

**Still, if it offends you, just leave me a review and I'll immediately change the rating. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. :[**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Bella's POV**

Waking up, my vision blurred then focused. I immediately wished it hadn't. My tormentor was sitting silently on a stool inches away from me.

"Awww...look who just woke up," His cruel, velvet voice mocked my fear. He leaned back, studying me thoughtfully.

Today his cloak was open revealing a pale, muscled chest. He drifted over to trace the dagger wound on my neck.

"How beautiful. How...vulnerable."

He bent his head, letting his lips trace the cut. I hung motionless in shock. I felt his nose skim my throat. That brought something to the edge of my memory, something I couldn't quite grasp...

Swiftly, he reached up to free my chains. I crumpled to a heap on the floor, still frozen from his actions. I looked up at him, anticipating more torture.

"Now, just tell me what I want to know. Wouldn't you much rather it be this way, the easy way?"

I looked at him blankly. He drew a long, heavy sigh.

"I wanted to avoid this. Your making this much more difficult," He sighed, "It could be so much quicker. But you insist on protecting them. I never did understand your loyalty, and your infatuation with them."

He didn't sound angry, just amused, patient, as if I were a difficult child, avoiding the inevitable. He thought I would eventually this information I simply didn't have. Or couldn't remember.

He removed his cloak completely so his chest was bare, then drew me onto his lap, tenderly pressing me against him. He stroked my hair as his lips descended upon my neck, kissing and caressing it gently. Softly and calmly his hands began to unbutton the front of my dress. Energy suddenly surged throughout my entire body, bringing life into me.

"No!" I screamed. I was not going to let this happen.

He laughed silently, coldly, as I cowered in the shadows of the wall.

"Your fate is decided girl! That is, unless you decide to tell me..." His voice was still composed, but there was an underlying hint of frustration.

"I already told you! I don't know what you want from me! Please, leave me alone!" I begged.

His face twitched, trying to hold back rage that was about to explode out of his composed form. Then his face relaxed and although the frustration was still there, his eyes burned with lust.

He shrugged, "Then face the consequences!"

Suddenly he was at my side. He murmured a few, unintelligible words, and my hands felt like they were pinned to the floor.

His hands touched my bare arms, stroking until I trembled beneath them. I let loose a blood-curdling scream and heard his cold, triumphant laugh. I struggled against the invisible force holding me, but to no avail.

Abruptly, there was an ear-shattering crash. There was a blinding light and commotion all around me. I heard growling, snarling, and movement everywhere.

The pressure from his body was no longer there, his original intentions foiled for the time-being, but it didn't matter. I was in a stupor, shocked, and afraid.

'_This is the end,' _I thought, '_I'm dead, I just know it.'_

As I slowly lost consciousness, I had no idea who was friend or foe, enemy, or ally. As I slowly drifted into a nightmare, I was carried away.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Cliffy!!! Who's carrying her away??? Read on to find out.**

**I need help. Should Bella gain her memory back next chapter, or should it be way longer??? **

**Remember, review for quote. **

**I refuse to update unless I get at least 10 reviews!!! Yes, I'm upping it. You'll all survive.**

**And for those of you who liked this, read Fallen Angel, a one-shot I wrote. **

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞


	3. Remembering

**A/N: First off, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. **

**sigh High school. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, so ideas would be helpful. I'd be sure to mention anyone who helped me. **

**Please, I want opinions on the story, support, and criticism! But since it took sooo long to get to 10 reviews, this time I'll only make it 3. 3 itty-bitty reviews. That's it.**

**Again ideas helpful!!!!!!**

**WARNING: JACOB BLACK IS NOT GOOD IN THIS STORY. So no complaints! I did warn you. That's mostly coming up in next chapter though. **

**Bella's POV**

"Bella please wake up!"

A voice sounded through the darkness. Strange, this velvet voice was familiar...

"Edward, relax. She should be waking up, right about now, actually."

My eyes opened slowly to three pairs of topaz eyes gazing at me intently.

One, who looked like a blond movie star, felt my head. He looked about 25.

"Bella, are you ok? Tell us exactly what he did to you."

The girl, who remined me of a pixie, flashed me a smile.

"She's ok. Our Bella will be up and about in a few hours.

Despite my fear, annoyance flashed through me.

_How would she know anyway?_

The most beautiful boy I had ever seen, with bronze hair pulled me close.

"Bella I was so worried," He said in anguish, running his nose across my neck. I quickly scrambled away.

"Where am I? Who am I? What is going on?" I felt tears running down my face as I began to sob.

Cold, strong arms held me as my body shook. I didn't even have the strength to push them away.

"Bella, look at me. Try to remember."

I looked into the youngest pair of eyes, what had the pixie called him, Ethan? No, Edward. Suddenly, an image came to mind of another time when his rock-like arms were around me, a crooked smile, topaz eyes filled with love. Then, it was gone.

"Do you remember?" He inquired quietly.

"A little," I hesitated. But he flashed his crooked smile, my smile, and I felt right again. My memory might have been gone, but he made me feel comfortable. I smiled weakly in return.

"She will regain her memory, but I can't tell when," the pixie like girl stated unsurely. "I'm Alice by the way."

"And I'm Carlisle," the other murmured softly, "Do you feel any dizziness, any pain Bella?"

"Carlisle's a doctor," Edward smiled

"And I'm Bella?"

"Yes, our clumsy, silly Bella!" Alice laughed. It was so easy to be with them, even after the traumatizing experience I had just had.

Then her face grew dark, and her entire body froze. Edward's did too, then they both exchanged a look.

"Edward..." Alice began quietly.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, eyes closed shaking his head back and forth.

"Edward, do we really have a choice?" He didn't respond, just continued to shake his head. Carlisle observed their exchange without commenting. Then, I gave a huge yawn.

Edward's eyes jumped to my face, as if he had forgotten I was here.

"Bella needs sleep. I'll stay with her for tonight." He picked me up swiftly, and carried me away. He lay me down, and I heard him hum a beautiful lullaby, and I drifted into a restless nightmare.

Once again, I saw ruby eyes filled with hate, a cold dagger running down my neck. I woke up in panicked horror, drenched in sweat, trembling violently. Edward's cold arms wrapped around me, stroking my hair.

"It's alright, just a dream, it's alright," he chanted quietly.

He hummed the same lullaby and I found myself asleep yet again.

This time, I dreamt of a meadow. A stream could be heard in the distance. It was a perfect little circle, with forests surrounding it. Edward stood in the sunlight, shimmering sparkling. His head was by my heart, which was pounding loudly. Then, the same meadow, but this time I was gasping sobbing. The pain in my chest threatening to tear me apart. Then, a familiar face, a red-eyed vampire, running in horror from huge wolves. One reddish-brown one I noticed in particular. Then, I woke up screaming.

"Bella?" Edward asked, clearly in shock. I fell back sobbing, "I remember, I remember."

Then I looked up in fear. "Jacob" was the only thing I could choke out. I heard Edward snarl before I lost consciousness from the fear of what used to be my sunshine, now, my nightmare.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...please?**


	4. What?

**A/N: Kay, First of all sorry for never updating. Don't kill me. **

**Okay and, sorry so short but, unfortunately, I lent my notebook (which has this, and the next chapter written in it) to dragon129 to type this up, he got tired of typing, sent this to me, but never gave me my notebook back. sigh I'll have to yell at him later.**

**No, I'm kidding, thanks to dragon129 for typing this up for me (but seriously, I do need my notebook back)**

**Advice ****would**** be helpful though.**

**ALSO: 5****th ****CHAPTER IS WRITTEN (But not typed)**

**5 reviews. That's it. 10 would be nice, but I'm only demanding 5 (That's right. I said it. Demand.) I will post the last half of this chapter up whether I get any reviews or not, but I will wait to post chapter 5. There it is.**

**Big stuff coming up in chapter 5.**

**So ……. REVIEW!!!**

**Bella's POV**

"Thank you all for coming." I stated. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice sat in front of me, confusion etched on all but one face. Edward looked like an avenging angel.

Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper burst in. Upon seeing me, Emmett gave me a bear hug.

"Bella! We were so worried!" I was touched. Emmett always cracked jokes; he left it to the others to be concerned. More and more he reminded me of the brother I never had. He noticed the cut on my neck. He growled loudly.

Jasper looked concerned, relived, and undecided all at once. Then, I saw him steel himself, walk over, and hug me tightly- but not aggressively. He pulled back and looked at me silently. The unspoken words between us meant so much more than the spoken ones. I felt tears prick my eyes, I was touched.

I heard Emmett murmur to Carlisle. "He got away. We don't know who he is or who he's working with."

"Actually, I think Bella was about to shed some light on that. Bella?"

I took a large breath. "Jacob Black was involved in the kidnapping." An explosion of snarls, gasps, and shouts sounded at my words.

"But not directly! He wouldn't do that!" I said hurriedly.

"I wouldn't assume Bella." Edward said darkly. "I just looked into the mongrel's mind."

"What?" I asked faintly, eyes tearing from the betrayal. Edward's arms enwrapped me.

**I know you all want to kill me now, because now, because this is so short. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I am not worthy of all my loving, adoring, fabulous fans. I beg forgiveness. I will have the last half of the chapter up within a week, if dragon129 decides to come to school (which he better!) lol. Again, sorry.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

Okay people, the reason this has taken me sooo long was because of the whole "Bella not ever hearing of the Volturi thing"

I originally had plans for that, but honestly, it's completely thrown me off. 

I will most likely be updating tomorrow morning (as compensation for this only being an author's note) and Bella will know about the Volturi. 

I didn't want to just switch without warning.

sighs in relief 

That just made this whole thing a lot easier. 

Thanks for listening

-Edward Prefers Brunettes ( but **you** knew **that**)


	6. What? part 2

And the last half of chapter 4 is here

**And the last half of chapter 4 is here!**

**Sorry it's been so long.**

**Viruses suck :P**

**I'll be updating asap**

**Promise.**

**Ideas and advice would be helpful though**

**Soo…yeah**

**Byez ******

"You couldn't expect more from a werewolf, Bella," Edward's voice came softly, "And a jealous one at that."

"How could he do this to me? I loved him so much…" my voice broke as I began to sob into Edward's chest.

"Shh, Bella, shh, it's okay," Edward tried to comfort me. Jacob- my sunshine on cloudy days- now only darkness.

"Embry? Quil?" I managed to choke out. If they were involved in this too…

Edward paused for a moment, then, "No, Jacob is working alone."

Esme interrupted our conversation, "But who? And why?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look.

"The Volturi"

**God, looking at this now, it is way too short. I am, as I speak typing up the next chapter. I feel really bad. If the next chapter isn't up yet, it will be. Soon.**

**Sorry. Hang in there. Like I said, not really sure where I'm going with this anymore, so advice is helpful.**




	7. Chapter 7

Back again

**Back again. Yes, it's another little chapter.**

**I really need advice. **

**And, I mean, actual advice.**

**I'm super stuck.**

**I mean, I have no idea what to write anymore.**

**Honestly, if you guys expect more, you really need to help me out.**

**Sorry, but it's gotten this bad.**

**I don't personally like it very much, it's kind of a filler, so the more advice I get, the better the chapters will be.**

Will this never end?

"The Volturi?"

"Apparently, they didn't want to wait for us to change you," Edward growled.

"But this doesn't make sense," Carlisle insisted. "Why wouldn't they wait?"

Jasper glanced up, "Isn't it obvious?" Edward's face immediately darkened.

"They want Bella to join them, and they want us to join them. They change Bella, keep her there, lure us in, and they have us all."

"But Bella will be a new vampire. She'd be very hard to control, and they don't even know if she'll have powers or not," Esme pointed out.

"They have too many in their number to need to worry about that," Carlisle immediately responded, "So nothing's stopping them."

Then he smiled, "Except us, that is."

**Sorry people. Help me!**

**Please!!**


	8. Hotel stuffeses

"Bella, Bella, Bella

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Wake up!" Emmett voice sang out through darkness.

I moaned groggily and heard Edward hiss.

"Emmett! Bella is allowed to sleep as long as she wants to!"

I peeked out from under the covers. Light seared my eyes. Edward was beside me in an instant.

"Go back to sleep love. You don't have to get up if you don't want to." Coal black eyes assessed me worriedly.

I smiled weakly.

"It's okay Edward, I should probably get up anyway, see what Emmett wants."

I stumbled to my feet. I looked out the window. A breath taking view of an old clock tower dominated the skyline.

I frowned. That clock tower- it held confusing memories. Memories of loss, fear…but also of reunion, and love.

I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me.

"Never again, Bella. I will never leave you ever again," he whispered, guessing my thoughts.

I turned. His onyx eyes were filled with pain, but also earnestly. He had proved worthy of my trust time and time again.

I smiled, rising up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He took my face in his hands, looking deep into my eyes before slowly meeting my lips.

At first the kiss was careful- and I was okay with that.

Forgetting everything- everyone- put things into perspective. I realized the significance of every touch- every kiss- no matter how small. I treasured the moments we shared, because to be honest, who knew how many we would have?

But suddenly- we were crossing those lines, those boundaries. The kiss deepened and his lips moved against mine, not urgently, exactly. Not in a panicked way- but a sweet loving way. In a wanting way. Every moment we'd endured together- all the unspoken words- every ounce of love was thrown into that kiss.

We parted, both breathing heavily, and he gazed at me, his eyes black fire.

"I love you Isabella Swan"

"and I, you Edward Cullen."

He pulled me back into a passionate kiss until Emmett banged on the door again.

"Comon' love birds! Bella! I have a surprise for you!!"

I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Care to use your amazinggg vampire skills on this one?"

Edward's eyes slowly went out of focus, and a look of pure panic shot across his face.

"He didn't," he whispered hoarsely. He scooped me up in his arms, and raced out of our room into the hotel kitchen **(do hotel rooms have kitchens?)**

"Surprise!!" Emmett yelled. And behind him was…


	9. Breakfast?

"Breakfast? You made me breakfast?" I asked in awe.

"You mean tried to make you breakfast," Jasper said, coming up from behind us.

Suddenly, Esme- far from her graceful self- came barreling down the stairs in a panic.

"What's burning?!"

Edward, obviously still in shock, just pointed to the black mound of what at one point had been bread.

"Emmett, what did you do?!" asked a very exasperated Esme.

"Why do people always assume I messed up?"

"You didn't?" asked Esme, confused, she turned toward Jasper and Edward, "Then who…?"

"Oh, no. It was me. I was just wondering why you immediately assumed it wasn't anyone else," Emmett explained.

Esme threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up! Someone make sure what Bella eats is edible please."

She wearily started back up the stairs, only to be slammed into by a small pixie.

"Did she try it yet?!" Alice asked excitedly, oblivious to Esme staring daggers at her.

Edward poked at a big squishy mass in a pan.

"I don't think it's safe to eat."

Emmett's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Bella, "he said dejectedly, "I-I thought it'd be nice- you know- with all this stress…"

He was referring to the episode with Charlie last night. I had called him, assuring him I was fine. The call ended in me crying and Edward shaking.

I looked at Emmett's crushed face, and forced a smile.

"No Emmett! It looks wonderful!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

His face broke into a huge grin.

"Try the eggs!"

I looked down. The yolk was running over squishy egg white. I could tell the bottom was burnt. It was as if he never flipped it.

Fake smiles still plastered on, I took a big bite, trying my hardest not to gag. Edward watched in horror.

Then Emmett burst out laughing.

"Ha! I knew it! Jasper, you lose."

I looked up at Jasper, who looked sick.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Edward sighed, "They made a bet. Emmett knew you were too nice not to eat it, but Jasper thought he could push your revulsion to the point where you wouldn't eat it."

I shuddered. The eggs felt like rock in my stomach.

What did you win Emmett?" I asked weakly.

"It's not so much I won as he lost," he grinned, "Jasper has to eat my entire breakfast."

I looked at the entire buffet and laughed.

"Good luck Jasper." I looked up at Edward, "Could we go to the hotel dining room? I am hungry."

He took my warm hand in his cold one.

"Of course love," he said softly

We walked out of our hotel room and made our way down. Edward was walking in front of me.

"Find a seat Bells. I'll make you a plate."

He went around the corner, and I sat down.

Suddenly, a voice was at my ear.

"Don't move, "it breathed.

I immediately froze. I heard a plate crash and Edward flashed around the corner, my avenging angel.

Then, a hand was at my throat.

"Don't move bloodsucker, all I have to do is tighten my hands…"

**Another cliffy! You all probably hate me now **

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed. It's nice to know I haven't been abandoned. **

**FullMetal Alchemistress totally guessed my surprise.**

**Thanks a lot. **

**I forgot to mention it last chapter, but thank you thank you thank you to bloodredeclipse, you helped me sooo much and I greatly appreciate it.**

**Here's another chapter! So soon, I know. I am trying to be better.**

**Advice is still helpful though. I am eternally grateful to bloodredeclipse is a lifesaver, but other pointers are appreciated.**

**So I love you all, keep reading, and REVIEW!!**

**I thrive off of those things.**

**REVIEW!!**

**33333**


	10. Cullens to the rescue sort of

On cue, pressure was applied and I began to choke

On cue, pressure was applied and I began to choke.

"No!" Edward cried.

My captor relaxed and I breathed heavily, coughing.

Edward slowly raised his hands in front of him, dropping to his knees.

"Please. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her."

"That's more like it. No one has to get hurt. Although, I wouldn't mind hurting you at all _Edward,_" he sneered.

Suddenly Carlisle was beside Edward, hands in front of him also- the others were not far behind.

Jasper supporting Alice, looking dazed- a feral snarl on his face. Rosalie glared coldly, a low growl emitted from Emmett. Esme focused on my face, a small reassuring smile there.

"Please, lets talk about this calmly, and rationally."

"Sure, sure," a familiar voice replied, as my heart broke.

**Runs away and hides **

**DON'T KILL ME!!**

**I'm trying to get chapters out faster. Therefore, I'm writing shorter chapters.**

**ducks, and runs away **

**I know most of you now hate me.**

**Sorry.**

**At least I updated right? Right?**

**You love me. You know you do.**

**hugs **


	11. AN

I love you all so much, and I know you probably are all going to kill me when you see this is just an author's note

I have been grounded all. Summer. So, I couldn't update over the summer. I apologize.

And my computer recently crashed, so I'm just now able to type up and post chapters again.

I will be updating within the next week. I swear. A nice long chapter. Possibly two. So, don't give up on me yet, please.

Love you all! Thanks for supporting me!!

3 - Edward Prefers Brunettes


	12. Another one Sorry

I am aware I haven't updated in eons.

And, to be honest, I don't like a lot of what I've written. But I will finish. For you.

I will try to update more often. We'll see. If it comes out extremely strained, you know why. I don't really like this story very much, much much less than when I started it.

Sorry for the author's note, I felt like warning you. And I feel a bit guilty.

If anyone has ideas of what they want to see, or help, advice, etc, I'm open to just about anything.

I have a plan in mind, but it probably won't work out too well.

Bye lovelies!

-Me. Who else?


End file.
